oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
OreGairu Wiki:Article Editing Policy
Article and content editing is open to all except repeat vandals. To promote constructive editing the following rules apply. * Before creating a page check the , , Wiki pages, and to see if it exists. * Note this is the ENGLISH wiki, the articles must be written in English. ** If you wish to start a wiki in another language based off our pages feel free to do so. See here for some information on creating language links and let an know when you are going to start. * The information must be factual and accurate, please keep personal opinions out of the articles. * The articles should remain NEUTRAL and UNBIASED. * Cite and Reference your content. ** Light Novel volume and chapter, Manga Volume, Direct links to websites or archived pages. ** The Light Novel is the original source material. ** Differentiate between Light Novel, Manga, and Anime sources. * Official Subs and Light Novel translations have the last word. ** Some LN Volumes and Manga have not been translated to English. In this instance Fan Translations are accepted but a Template:UnofficialDisclaimer must be added to the top of the page. * Ignore the smaller things. ** English VS American English (colour vs color), Romaji differences (Sobu, Soubu, Söbu). * When editing an article use correct grammar and improve it when possible. * No vandalism. Mistakes are forgiven, but repeated vandalism will be met with a ban. * Make sure content is on the appropriate page. ** Character tabs are generally Introduction, History, Plot, Relationships, Gallery. Minor characters might have everything on one page. * Do not move/rename/delete pages unless you have a very good reason to. * Explain your change or addition if it is not self evident. * You can write just about anything in your own profile. ** Fan fiction, theories, personal opinions, your bio, etc. * Do not edit other peoples profile pages. Citation & Referencing When editing something specific it is best to have a reference to what you are changing. Don't forget to add a reference tag. We don't need it down to the exact line or page, but a Light Novel Volume and Chapter would be great. If it is Anime specific list the Episode, you will not need a timestamp. Source Code Either paste reference ''' tags in the source code or use the Wiki Editor to '''insert a reference. The end of your sentence.Change this text to your reference Example Hachiman's eyes looked like those of a rotten fish.Volume 1 - Chapter 1, Season 1 - Episode 1 The end of your sentence.Change this text to your reference Hachiman's eyes looked like those of a rotten fish.Volume 1 - Chapter 1, Season 1 - Episode 1 Most pages have a reference list where your reference will appear. For more information see Wikia's Citation guidelines. Page protection As a rule all pages should be left unprotected. The only protected pages are important non-article pages and articles that have been excessively edited or vandalized. If you do find a protected page you wish to edit contact an admin. Vandalism What constitutes as vandalism? * Any large edit either adding or removing content. * Changing factually correct information. * Continuously editing the same page for little reason. * Reverting changes that are constructive or otherwise harmless. * Creating off topic pages. * Uploading off topic files. * Moving/renaming pages for no reason. * Interfering with other people profiles. * Spam links on message boards or comments sections. * Harassing other users. CSS & JavaScript This is a relatively basic wiki. If there is a cool feature you are interested in adding contact an . Category:Policy